¿Donde esta mi principe?
by kairi-sr
Summary: Todo puede pasa en una noche, un cuento de hadas hecho realidad pero hay un problema ¡¿Quien era aquel príncipe!.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Toda historia tiene un principio

Todo puede sucede en una noche, cuando uno piensas que los sueños son pérdidas de tiempo de repente ocurre todo un cuento de hadas que se hace realidad y todo los cuentos que cuando eras niñas te contaban los empiezas a entender.

Todo esto podía ser maravilloso si no hubiera un problema, ¡¿Quién era aquel príncipe azul?!.

Todo paso en una fiesta de mascara, todas habían conseguido a su príncipe azul, pero como en el cuento de la cenicienta todos se fueron sin decir nada y ni siquiera el nombre de aquellos chicos sabían.

Para que entendáis mejor esta historia será mejor que empiece desde principio, donde todo comenzó.

* * *

_**Hola a todas vengo con un nuevo fic donde podéis participa con vuelto personaje, aquí os dejo la ficha.**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Apellido:**_

_**Descripción física:**_

_**Descripción psicológica: ( es decir la personalidad)**_

_**Historia:( como es la vida de vuelta personajes)**_

_**Lo que ama:**_

_**Lo que odia:**_

_**Chico (menos Lysandro)**_

**_podeis_**_** añadir mas cosas si queréis, en el prime capitulo diré cuando fueron seleccionada para forma parte de fic.  
**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo** capitulo^^_


	2. erase una vez

_**¡Hola a todas!, cuando fui a ver mi correo para ver como había ido con las fichas de repente me encuentro con un batallón de ellas, me sorprendió mucho la verdad y me alegre bastante a ver que muchas querías participa. aunque es una pena que algunas no podréis participa (no hay suficientes chicos para **_**_todas), la seleccion fue por sorteo así que esta son las que van a participa (sin contar conmigo). _**

**_ .yui21 _**

**_Akira-chan _**

**_Fátima Andrade _****_  
_**

**_Black Roos_**

**_Shionlover_**

**_Selegna Sorensic_**

_**Yuui kuroyume**_

**_A fin de cuentas _**

**_felicidades a la seleccionada y muchas gracias a las demás por participa_**

**_ahora empecemos con este prime capitulo que no es mucho las verdad, solo una pequeña presentación de los personajes, el puesto todo mi esfuerzo en esto espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo. _**

* * *

Capitulo 1: erase una vez

Cualquier cuento de hadas empieza con un erase una vez y terminan con un y fueron felices para siempre, su parte intermedia varía según el auto pero siempre suele gira en una misma temática, en una princesa en apuros y en un príncipe azul que las rescata, todas las historias van de un mismo tema, exceptuando Caperucita Roja, Ricitos de oros y Hansel y Gretel. Pero las historias más famosas suelen esas donde sale un príncipe azul donde se casa con la probé princesa y vivieron felices para siempre, a menos es lo que nos cuenta ¿Qué pasa después de que la princesa encontrase su príncipe azul? ¿Realmente vivieron felices para siempre?.

Hoy en día se deja de cree en los cuentos de hadas demasiado pronto, y la ilusión y los sueños se van con ellos y llega en su lugar la monotonía, dicen que los finales felices no exciten igual que amor verdadero, esta tonterías solos son para los ricos y los idiotas, suelen decir. Pero aun así toda ser humano tiene en su interior una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que todo cambiara y que podamos ser felices para siempre, hoy en día muchos no se dan cuenta pero los finales felices sin existen solo hay que buscados, quedase de brazos cruzados no soluciona nada, el destino o puede hacerse cargo de todo. Déjame contarle una historia que paso no hace mucho tiempo. Todo empezó en Sweet Amoris…

* * *

En un día muy soleado, por no decir muy caluroso que pareciera que estuvieras en el mismísimo desierto de Sahara. Una gran multitud de zombies sacados de The Walking Dead... digo una gran multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a Sweet Amoris con mucho "entusiasmo" y se "alegraban" en poder camina bajo un sol que podía freí un huevo en menos de tres minutos, algunos privilegiados (o niños de papa) iban hacia la escuela en coche y el resto se iba caminando bajo ese nefasto sol.

Entre toda esa gente se encontraban tres chicas caminando juntas, la chica de medio era de estatura media, su piel muy pálida, su cabello era rubio y llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran rojos carmesí, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que de llagaba hasta las rodilla, era ceñido en la parte de pecho y a partir de la cintura era suelta, llevaba puestas unas sandalias blanca con un pequeño detalle en azul, tenía una cara de querer matar a alguien puesto que lo estaba pasando muy mal con el sol a ser muy pálida. La chica de la izquierda era las más alta de las tres, su cabello era rojo con las puntas negras y de llegaba un poco más de la cintura y sus flequillo cubría todo su ojo derecho y sus ojos era de color de jade, llevaba puesto una camisa de tirantes roja, un pantalón corto negro y sandalias negras con detalles en rojo, al contrario que su compañera intentaba lleva de la mejor manera aquel horrible calor pero se le notaba en la mirada que estaba cansada. La chica de la derecha era un poco más baja que la de cabellos negros pero más alta que la rubia, su cabello era de un castaño muy claro que parecía caramelo y lo tenía lacio con las puntas onduladas y muy largo, sus ojos eras blanco y tenía en la parte superior de su brazo en tatuaje de Assassins Creed, llevaba puesto una camiseta roja sin mangas con el dibujo de la cara de Mario en ella, unos pantalones cortos negras y zapatillas rojas, ella no dé hacia caso a calor puesto que estaba muy ocupada jugando a la PSP como para darse cuenta de calor.

-Yuukino –dice la rubia con tono amenazante

-Si Yuna –contesta las de cabellos negros ignorando el tono de su amiga

-¿te queda un poco de agua? –su mirada amenazante cambio por una derrotada

-la verdad…-la mira y de sonríe –el agua se acabo hace un buen rato

Yuna no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si llorar, reí o matar a Yuukino, se dé podía nota un tic nervioso en la ceja. Yuukino tuvo que saca fuerza de voluntad para no reise de Yuna, sabía que si se reía de ella terminaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-hey no te preocupes no falta mucho para llegar, aprende un poco de Jhoshy que ella no se queja por el calor –señala a la castaña

Yuna no se había dado cuenta de que Jhoshy durante todo el camino iba muy alegre, aunque no era de extrañase verla de buen humor lo curioso era que no parecía tener ni un poco de calor, ni siquiera sudaba.

-¿Cómo lo hace? –pregunto Yuna curiosa

-todo está en la mente –dice de repente Jhoshy mientras guardaba su partida y Yuna y Yuukino la miran curiosa –si no piensas en el calor no lo tendrás

-ya veo…

-¡chicas!

Las tres chicas miraron hacia atrás para ver quien las había llamado y ven a una chica bajita de piel algo pálida, cabello color chocolate hasta la cadera y ojos violetas, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo suelto con zapatillas blancas. Ella se acerca donde estaba las demás.

-buenos días chicas –dice cordialmente

-bueno días Catherine –dice Yuna con seriedad

\- hola –dice muy animada Jhoshy

-¿Cómo te encuentras tabla de pancha? –dice Yuukino en forma de burla

-¡Yuukino!

-¿Qué?, no he dicho nada malo

Mientras se formaba un nuevo tema de discusión, Jhoshy mira detrás de Catherine y ver a una chica bajita de piel pálida, cabello rubio y largo amarrado en una coleta alta por un lado y ojos violetas, llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar japonés de marinerito, llevaba puesto unas orejas de gato de mismo color que su pelo. Jhoshy a verla sonríe ampliamente.

-¡hola Utau! –las demás chicas a oír el saludo de Jhoshy voltearon a ver

-buenos días –dijo simplemente y se acerco donde las demás

Las cincos chicas caminaron junta hacia la escuela, algunas estuvieron hablando hasta los codos otras simplemente preferían escucha y no formar parte de la conversación, después de un rato de esta caminando por fin llegaron a su destino, Yuna a penas que vio la entrada de la escuela se fue corriendo a la fuente de agua más cercana, Yuukino y Utua fueron detrás de ella porque también deseaban toma un poco de agua, Jhoshy se echo a la sombra de un árbol junto con Catherine. Jhoshy iba a saca su PSP cuando ver a una chica corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella, la chica era bajita de piel muy pálida, cabello morado con mechas negras en las puntas y lacio que de llegaba por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran bicolores, un era rosa y el otro ámbar, llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro con una cinta en la cintura de un azul más oscuro con una margarita como detalle y llevabas unas zapatillas de mismo color que el vestido. Cuando la chica paro en frente de Jhoshy y Catherine, pudieron observa el notorio sonrojo que tenia, probamente provocado por el calor y por esta corriendo, la de cabellos morados se echo bajo la sombra como las otras dos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre correr con este sol Akira? –riñe Catherine

-es que pensaba que llegaba tarde –dijo tímidamente

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? –pregunto Jhoshy

-mi despertado se quedo sin pilas y no sonó, y bueno pensé que me había quedado dormida -Akira sonríe ampliamente –menos mal que no fue así

-pero aun así corre con este calor, es mejor llegar tarde y bien, que llegar pronto y te de un golpe de calor –Catherine ve a Akira preocupada

-no te preocupes estoy bien

Catherine suspira y de sonríe a Akira, las tres chicas empezaron habla mientras esperaban que tocase el timbre. Volviendo con Yuna, Yuukino y Utua, Yuna se había enganchado a la fuente de agua que no dejaba bebe a los demás, Yuukino intentaba quítala de ahí y Utua miraba la escena con diversión, Yuukino ya había intentado de todo para que ella se quitara pero nada, pareciera que estuviera pegada con pegamento a la fuente de agua.

-¡Yuna quitate de ahí!, Utua y yo también queremos bebe, ¡no seas egoísta!-decía Yuukino a borde de cabreo

-¡un poco más!

-¡llevas ahí más tiempo de que deberías!, ¡así que suelta la maldita fuente de una vez!

-¡no!

Mientras ellas dos discutían a pleno plumo y la gente hacían apuesta de cuál de las dos ganaría, Utua se divertía con el espectáculo que daban sus amigas, en eso de repente siente que alguien se pone a su lado y mira para ver quién era la persona que se había acercado a ella, resulto ser una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello plateado que dé llega un poco más arriba de la cintura, de ojos bicolores, azul y verde, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto oscuro con una camiseta de tirantes negra y una sandalias romana de mismo color.

-tan tempano y ya montalo espectáculo –dice la recién llegada

-así son ellas Lara

-será mejor paradas si la dejamos seguro que siguen con esta tontería hasta mañana –lanzo un suspiro y s fue encaminando donde estaba a que par de lunáticas.

En eso una un viento fuerte paso, la mayoría de la gente se alegro por aquel fresco pero Utua solo tenía en mente el tatuaje de mariposa monarca que tenía su compañera en la nuca que vio después de que viento levantara su pelo.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Yuukino? –pregunto Akira preocupada a ver a su amiga sin muchos animo

-no es nada estoy un poco agobiada por el calor nada mas –dice sin ánimos

-no tendrá nada que ver con lo sucedido en la fuente de agua –dijo Catherine

-no… bueno un poco… no me dejaron bebe agua a final -dijo resinada

-¿no habían conseguido quita a Yuna de ahí? –pregunto Catherine

-sí, Lara logro quitada pero cuando por fin iba a bebe Lara me jalo de brazo diciendo que íbamos tarde a clase, y hablando de el rey de Roma ¿Dónde está? –pregunto mirando a toda direcciones

-dijo que iba a falta las dos primeras horas –dijo Akira

-no fastidie y me hace ir a clase para que después ella falte –se queja mientras se estira a lo largo de la mesa

-no seas así Yuukino –repico Catherine

-es una pena que las demás no vaya a nuestras clase –cambio de tema Akira

-sí que lo es –secundo Catherine

-Yuna tiene suerte de que no vaya en su clase porque si no …-fue interrumpida el sonido de la puerta de clase abrirse con fuerza

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a la puerta, por ella entraba una chica bajita para su edad de piel pálida, cabello negro, lacio y cortó y sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba puesto una camiseta morada, un pantalón negro y zapatillas de mismo color. Ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, todos los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo menos Akira que coge su mochila y saca de ella un libro de tapa de cuero negro, se levanta de su sitio y se dirige hacia la de cabello negros.

-esto… Bastet –dijo tímidamente Akira

Ella dirigió su mirada seria a Akira, la pobre sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?…-dijo simplemente Bastet

-toma –de dar el libro –gracias por déjamelo hace tiempo que quería leer este libro

-no hay de que –lo coge y lo guarda en su mochila

Akira volvió con Yuukino y Catherine lo más rápido que podría, la pobrecita estaba roja de la vergüenza, durante el resto de tiempo Yuukino estuvo metiéndose con el sonrojo de Akira hasta que sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, Shoshy, Utua y Yuna salían de vestuario y se reunían con los demás para escucha lo que el profesor Boris quería que hicieran.

-buenos chicos empezaremos calentando un poco que os parece diez vuelta alrededor de gimnasio –dijo el profesor Boris con su habitual buen humor

Hubo un gran abucheo y quejas contra el profesor, Boris haciendo oído sordo a las quejas de sus alumnos los llevo para afuera para que empezaran a correr, sin más remedio que hacer caso lo que decía el profesor, empezaron a correr. Utua y Jhoshy corrían a la par mientras que Yuna iba un poco más rápido, Yuna miro quien era el que estaba en cabeza, y era una chica bajita y delgada de piel morena, cubierta con diminutas pecas esparcida a azar por su nariz y mejilla, su cabello era blanco, llegaba hacia los codos, recogido en una coleta alta y tenía dos mechones ondulados que rozaban su barbilla y sus ojos era de un azul muy impresionante. Yuna era buena en los deporte pero nunca podría comparase con ella, ni siquiera de llagaba a los tobillos, la había visto jugar a futbol una vez si quedo impresionada con el demonio que aquella chica tenia, sin duda Piper era asombrosa. Yuna estaba muy ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía que termino tropezándose con sus pies y cae de espaldas a piso, Jhoshy y Utua se acercan a ella para ayudada. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue Piper que de extendió su mano para ayudada.

-gracias Piper –coge su mano y Piper la ayuda levantase

\- no hay de…-fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Jhoshy

-Yuna, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-si estoy bien mucha gracias por pregunta el Jhoshy –dice Yuna con sarcasmo

-jeje nada –dice con inocencia

-bueno… Piper ¿qué era lo que querías decir?...¿eh? –cuando dirigió su mirada donde debía encontrase Piper esta ultima había desaparecido sin decir nada - ¿Piper?

-¿Qué pasa Yuna?

-no es nada, será mejor que vaya a los vestidores

-avisare a profesor Boris –dijo Utua para luego para dirigirse donde el profesor

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario Jhoshy

Yuna empieza a caminar a dirección a los vestidores, no se podía quita en la cabeza la repentina desaparición de Piper, sabía que ella no era una chica fácil de lleva pero nunca pensó que sería a esos extremos. Cuando por fin llegar a los vestidores abre las taquilla donde tenias sus cosas y en eso cae a piso un sobre rosado, ella lo mira y lo agarra, estaba bañada en perfume, abrió las carta para ver que decía, francamente no se sorprendió cuando supo quién era el que dejo la carta.

_Reúnete conmigo con las demás después de clase en el aula A, tengo algo importante que __decirles_

_Rosalya _

Yuna tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, tratándose de Rosalya podía esperase cualquier cosa, solo esperaba que ninguna de sus amigas y ella saliera perjudicadas.

* * *

_**¿que os aparecido?, ¿merece un elogio?, ¿una critica? o ¿un buen merecido tomatazo?, déjamelo en los Reviews.**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo^^**_


	3. ¿existen los príncipes azules?

_**¡Hola el vuelto!**_

_**Para ser sincera este capitulo estaba listo hace un par semana pero me había quedado sin ordenado por un rato y lamento mucho la tardanza, hoy estuve cambiando algunas cosas ante de publicado, tengo esa mala maña de rescribir las cosas como una mil vece, pero ya esta listo, o a meno eso creo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas la que ha comentado, me alegra saber que de gusta la historia que estoy escribiendo y espero no decepcionade.**_

**_Así_**_** que os dejo con la lectura, nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿ existen los príncipes azules?

Lara Belladonna es una chica seria, un poco soberbia y rebelde cuando no estaba con sus padres, también puede llegar a ser amigable mientras tu seas amigable con ella, está dispuesta siempre en echa una mano, odia lo que de digan que hacer y la gente débil de corazón, su pasión era la cocina, cocina siempre cuando no había nadie en casa, incluso ayer ella estuvo probando una nueva receta de vainilla y se la iba a dar a sus amigas ante de entra a clase pero con el lio de la fuente de agua se dé olvido por completo, bueno ya se lo daría en el descanso.

En este momento ella, debes estar en clase, se encontraba vengando por los pasillos dirección a la azotea, era el único lugar de la escuela que era tranquilo sin contar con el sótano, la última vez que fue ahí cierta rubia oxigenada la dejo encerrada menos mal que unos de los profesores andaba cerca sino aun ella seguiría ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de subís las escalera para llegar a su destino, una cosa peluda y enana paso a toda velocidad a su lado, Lara miro la cosa peludas y resulto ser aquel odioso perro de la directora, Kiki, aquel chucho apestoso que vivía la vida escapándose para fastidia a todo ser viviente que trabajarse o estudiase en Sweet Amoris y pobre de desgraciado que viera a Kiki y no lo atrapase sufriría la ira de la directora, así que si no quería termina sin trabajo o expulsado tendría que ir a buscar a perro toca narices y devolvérselo a la directora bipolar, por suerte para todos sus escapadas no eran muy continuas así uno se podía recupera de la tortuosa odisea que era en atrapa a Kiki. Lara siempre ha tenido suerte en esto, cada ver que veía a Kiki alguien ya lo estaba persiguiendo y ella nunca tuvo que proseguido, bueno el mes pasado fue Catherine que tuvo mala suerte y de toco perseguir a caniche y Lara c se ofreció ayudada, pero solo presto su ayuda nunca de toco proseguido, temiendo que su buena racha se fuera toma viento miro a todas direcciones en busca de un milagro pero para su desgracia lo único que encontró fue a la directo con el cabello despeinado dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella a una velocidad inhumana, Lara tenía dos opciones, corre tanto como dieran sus piernas e ir a busca el chucho por cuenta propia o espera a que la directora llegara, se negara a su orden y terminaría expulsada. Lara suspiro, no quería tener problemas luego con sus padres así que solo de quedaba una opción, así que echa a corre hacia la dirección donde se fue el maldito perro, huyendo así de la directora bipolar.

Ella no supo por cuánto tiempo corriendo lo único que sabía es que no había ni rastro de Kiki, cuando llego alguna parte de patio se paró un momento de descansar, correr con este calor no era muy aconsejable pero era su única manera de Salí ilesa de la ira de la directora. Se sentó en un banco y dirigió su mirada a gimnasio pudo ver los estudiantes de la otra clase correr bajo el temible sol, pudo identifica Jhoshy y a Utua corriendo a la par y a Yuna que iba más adelante que ellas, pudo ver como Yuna tropezaba con sus pies y se caía de espalda, Lara se levanto de su asiento para ir ayuda a su amiga pero alguien más se dé había adelantado en ayuda a su amiga, así que Lara s quedo de pie viendo como la chica misteriosa que había ayudado a Yuna se marchaba sin que esta última se diera cuenta porque de hacia más caso a Jhoshy y a Utua, después de eso vio como Yuna se dirigía sola a los vestuarios y el profesor Boris retomaba la clase, Lara iba a dirigirse a los vestuarios a ver si su amiga estaba bien pero una voz que a Lara de pareció dulce la detuvo.

-¿no deberías esta en clase? -dijo aquella voz

Lara miro en la dirección donde provenía aquella voz y vio a un chico rubio con ojos dorados, vestido con una camisa blanca con un bolsillo donde llevaba algunos bolígrafos, una corbata azul y pantalón marrón claro con zapatos marrones, todo el mundo sabía quién era aquel chico y como no saberlo si es el delegado principal y tiene una hermana que es la mayor zorra de la escuela, definitiva mente era muy difícil no saber quién era Nathaniel.

-debería pero cierto chucho apestoso decidió escalpase y para mi mala suerte me toco a mi ir a buscado –dijo Lara con tranquilidad omitiendo el hecho desde un principio no iba a ir a las dos primeras horas de clase

-no te veo buscando a Kiki –dijo Nathieniel mirando a Lara a los ojos

-si no te has dado cuenta hacer calor como si estuviéramos en el infierno y si no quiere que me dé un golpe de calor tengo que descansar –aparto la mirada de Nathaniel – y dime, ¿tú no deberías esta en clase también?

-tuvimos una reunión de delegados y ahora mismo me dirigía a clase

-ya veo… pues aquel espera ver a clase

-solo quería asegúrame que no te estabas escapando

-ya te el dicho que estoy buscando a Kiki, ¿en qué idioma quiere que te lo diga? , ¿En coreano?, ¿griego?, ¿finlandés?

-está bien tranquila, francamente no te había reconocido a principio puesto a que me dabas la espalda

"yo tampoco lo había reconocido por su voz" pensó la joven chica

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer así que se una buena niña y vuelve pronto a clase –dijo el rubio

Niña buena, siempre del habían dicho que fuera una niña buena , una niña prefecta, una niña educada, inteligente que destacara entre todas las demás, lo odiaba, odiaba que por pertenecer a una familia importante tenía que ser prefecta en todo, incluso sus padres quería que ella fuera prefecta para que siguiera el linaje familia pero la realidad es que no quería ser prefecto y seguir el linaje familia, solo quería ser ella misma, la chica rebelde que era seria y un poco soberbia, incluso en un acto de rebeldía se hizo el tatuaje de la mariposa monarca que tenía en la nuca y que escondía de sus padres gracias que su cabellos era largo, las únicas personas que sabían de tatuaje era sus amigas y nadie más. No supo en qué momento Nathaniel se despidió de ella y se marcho, lo único que tenía en mentes era encontrar a Kiki.

* * *

Piper Soucie era mucho más que una chica bipolar que de gustaba cambia de opinión y de personalidad cada cinco segundo. No le agrada la gente oportunista, ni pesada y mucho menos a los ególatras, pero sin duda la clase de gente que más le disgustaba era, irónicamente, la clase de persona que ella es. A veces es fría pero es que no es fácil ganarse su confianza y los extraños no le agradan demasiado. Muchas veces, hasta puede que sea cálida y comprensiva, siempre se esfuerza por ser mejor persona de lo que es, porque no le gusta ser como es. Avece se perdía en sus pensamientos sin importa si estuviera hablando con alguien, puede que no sea la alegría de la huerta pero sabia sonreí, siempre se guarda las cosas para ella misma, aunque nadie lo sepa ella tiene un gran corazón aunque algo mal herido. Su pasión son los deporte y mas el futbol, odiaba los incestos y a la gente holgazana.

Piper en esto momento se encontraba dando una ducha después de la agotadora clase de gimnasia, bueno agotadora para los demás para Piper fue demasiado sencillo, aunque esta vez sucedió algo diferente, había ayudado a la chica de ojos rojo y cabello rubio a levantase, para unos seria de los más normal para Piper hago muy bueno, Piper siempre de costo abrirse a los demás así que preferiría esta con su soledad que cualquier otra persona, por eso a la hora de correr siempre iba varios metro adelante que los demás pero hoy se había de vuelto y ayudo a su compañera, aunque la cercanía con otra persona duro muy corto puesto que ella misma decidió irse apenas que las otra chica se diera la vuelta. Quizá era mejor así, ella no quería que la muchacha se asustara si de repente cambia de personalidad. Una vez que se termino de ducha y de cambiase se dirige a su siguiente clase. Por el camino pudo ve a la directora con cara de quera matar a alguien eso significaba que Kiki se ha vuelto escalpa, a trío de brujas apoyadas en un casillero burlándose de la gente que pasaba, a un chico con ropa vitoriana preguntando por su libreta, otro chico jugando a la PSP mientras otro de ropas llamativa lo arrastraba hacia clase, también de pareció ver a Kiki pero no estaba segura y prefirió dejado así. Todo parecía ser los mismo de siempre en aquel lugar, los mismos alumnos, los mismos profesores, la misma directora, el mismo Kiki, las mismas cosas de todo los días y que nunca cambiarían, Piper no de molestaba este situación, realmente ella estaba cómoda con su situación, la soledad podía ser muy buena compañía, pero aun así quizá en el fondo de su ser de gustaría cambia algo perro la pregunta era ¿el qué?

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que a dobla la esquina llegaría choca con alguien haciendo que ella callera hacia atrás, Piper espero el impacto de suelo pero este nunca llego en su lugar sintió unas manos firmes sujetando su cintura. Piper volviendo a la realidad ver a la persona que de acababa de salva de un fuerte golpe, resulto ser un chico que ella ante nunca había visto, era alto, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos amarillos, llevaba puesto una camiseta amarilla con una chaqueta negra, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el chico misterioso

Piper no dijo nada solo acertó con la cabeza y se separo de aquel chico, lo miro por última vez y sin quiera sin decir gracias o sin despedirse volvió a toma rumbo hacia a su clase.

-¡me llamo Viktor! _grito aquel chico -¡espero volver a verte!

Francamente entre todas las cosas que podrían haber cambiado Piper nunca se espero que una de ellas fuera conocer aquel chico y tampoco pensó encontrar una nota con olor a perfume el medio de su libro de matemática.

* * *

Jhoshy Ross era simpática, alegre, divertida, amable, creativa y todas las cosas positivas que podría a ver en el mundo, Jhoshy era así, cuando tenía una ideal y sin importa si esta no tuviera pies ni cabeza ella lo hacía por eso tiene hago de fama de loca pero si no hiciera eso no sería Jhoshy, es curioso que ella fuera así a pensar por todo lo que ha pasado y pasa, pero ahí estaba Jhoshy la loca, la soñadora, la adicta a los videojuegos, la positiva y muchas cosas más, amaba los videojuegos y el anime, de gustaba gana partidas online y de gustaba pensar que algún día viviría un cuento de hadas, odiaba la gente presumida, y mediocre, odia perder una partida, que le quiten su PSP y que se le vaya la batería.

En aquel momento ella se encontraba a lado de sus amigas dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase, ella se sentía afortunada de tener unas amigas como ellas, para sus amigas ella no era un error por exceso de copas solo era simplemente Jhoshy su amiga, con ellas ya no desperdiciaba ninguna lagrima y todo era risas y diversión, era una pena que el resto de sus amigas no fueran a las misma clase que ella pero estaba feliz de podre estar con Yuna y Utua en clase. En eso sin previo aviso su frente fue golpeada por una bola de palpe que provenía de dirección desconocida, bueno no tan desconocida si de prestamos atención a tres risitas molestas y chillonas que podrían perfora perfectamente el tímpano de alguien. Jhoshy suspira y coje la bola de papel de suelo y la tira dirección de la risitas, see oye un ¡ah! y una vos histérica quejándose, las tres chicas no se quedaron a ver el espectáculo mas estúpido que había montado la rubia oxigenada porque la golpearon con una bola de papel, las chicas fueron directo a clase, cada una se sentó en su sitio, Jhoshy saco su PSP y empezó a jugar con él en un juego online. Todo iba bien, el profesor aun no había llegado, toda la clase estaba hablando entre si y Jhoshy jugaba tranquila con su PSP pero la tranquilidad se acabo cuando se escucharon los gritos de quejas de un chico.

-¡Alexy devuélvemelo! –dijo una voz masculina

-no hasta que no terminen las clases –dijo otras voz masculina

Todos el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde un par de gemelos entraban peleando como era contuve, aunque ambos se parecieran en ciertos rasgos eran muy distintos, por el ejemplo mientras uno tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y vistiera con colores sobrios, el otro tenía el cabello azul, los ojos morados algo rosados y vestía con colores llamativos. Ambos hermanos se llevaban de maravilla y sus únicas peleas y que eran el pan de cada día eran porque el pelinegro se pasaba horas jugando con los videojuegos a tal manera que se perdiera sus clases, su hermano se preocupaba por el por eso de quitaba su consola portátil justo antes de entra en clase, aunque siempre terminaba discutiendo por lo mismo siempre terminaban haciendo las paces.

-¡por favor Alexy estaba a punto de termina una partida importante! –reclamo el pelinegro a su hermano

-ya basta Armin, tenemos clase ahora tu partida puede espera -dijo el peliazul ya cansado de las quejas de su hermano

Armin monto un berrinche digno de un crio de cinco años, toda esta escena era observada por toda la clase incluso Jhoshy había salido de su partida a ver qué pasaba. En eso Armin miro a todas direcciones hasta queda con la mirada fija en Jhoshy , jhoshy se dio cuenta y también se dé quedo mirando, realmente aquel chico tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, ella lo miro de arriba abajo fijándose en lo que llevaba puesto, Vestia simplemente con un pantalón, una camiseta por dentro verde, una beige tirando a blanco encima de la anterior, un chaleco azul marino y una bufanda azul, se notaba que la ropa la elegía su hermano puesto que a él no de interesaba mucho la moda. En eso Armin la señalo con el dedo y dirigió su mirada a su hermano.

-¡no es justo ella si puede estar jugando y yo no! –dijo en forma acusadora

-ella no es mi hermana, así que estate tranquilito –dijo Alexy poniendo fin a la discusión y dirigiéndose a su sitios

Armin se dio por vencido de momento y se dirigió a su asiento, ya pensaría como de quitaría la PSP a su hermano, mientras Jhoshy se siento algo incomoda por lo sucedido, aquel chico la había señalado y la uso como reclamo para su hermano. En esos momentos entra el profesor de matemáticas en clase, Jhoshy suspira y guarda su consola en la mochila, ya jugaría cuando tuviera tiempo.

* * *

Yuukino Fridium era conocida por ser rebelde, orgullosa y tranquila y ámblame en algunas de las ocasiones, una gran pero gran pervertida en potencia con sus amiga, amaba El chocolate, Las frutillas, Libros de terror y suspense, Su perro, Ver anime gore, Los creepypastas, Las peliculas de terror y Las cosas obscuras y odiaba Las películas de fantasmas, Los pollitos, que le roben su chocolate, Que le pongan apodos. La gente la solía desprecia por el color de cabello y ojos, realmente era así gran parte de sus compañeros no la podrían ni ver y había un grupo de tres arpías que no la dejaba en paz pero a ella de daba todo aquello igual, tenía a sus amigas que mas necesitaba, el afecto de sus amigas era más que suficiente para ser feliz.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba en clase de profesor de historia Farrés, para Yuukino el era el único profesor que de caía bien, gracias que él la saco en un buen lio con la directora desde entonces ella estaba muy agradecida con él, pero en aquellos momento ella solo quería era Salí de clase sin importa con solo llevaba cinco minuto de haber empezado y no era porque el profesor fuera malo ya hemos dicho que ella de caía muy bien es solo que las ganas de bebe erran muy grandes para sopórtalas un minuto mas, maldijo a Lara por no llevársela a la fuerza a clase, a Yuna por no dejada bebe, a la gente que miraba y no de ayudaba, a clima por ser caluroso, a sol por ser muy brillante y a su orgullo que no de permitió ir en coche hacia clase en aquella mañana. Yuukino suspira y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla, realmente hacía calor se notaba que el verano estaba próximo, solo quedaba unas pocas semanas para las vacaciones de verano, Yuukino ya deseaba que llegara pero ante tenía que supera la semana de exámenes ante de poder disfruta de sus merecidas vacaciones, bueno eso lo tenía cubierto ahora su única preocupación era soporta la sed. Después de un cuarto de hora el profesor salió un momento de clase para hacer unas fotocopias, cuando el profesor salió toda la clase empezó habla, Yuukino suspiro aliviada podría toma un poco de agua para calmar la sed, cuando ella iba a coge la mochila se acordó que ya no de quedaba agua en la botella así que su única opción era pregúntale a sus amigas si tenían agua.

-chicas –dijo Yuukino voz tranquila

-¿Qué pasa Yuukino? –pregunto Catherine

-¿tenéis una botella de agua? –pregunto en el tomo más amable que tenia

Catherine y Akira se miraron entre sí por un minuto y luego miraron a Yuukino para decir a la vez.

-no tengo una botella de agua

Aquella afirmación dejo a Yuukino de pierda, ¿Cómo era posible que un día de calor como este uno no llevase una botella de agua?, ella lo esperaba de Akira pero no de Catherine que era muy responsable. Yuukino suspiro que decimonovena vez en el día y se tiro a lo largo de la mesa en eso siente que apoyan algo frio en su cabeza y levanta la mirada, lo primero que vez son unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, después se fijo en el cabellos castaño y luego en la ropa de aquel chico, una playera negra bajo una camisa blanca abierta y un pantalón militar.

-se ve que tienes sed será mejor que tomes un poco de agua –dijo aquel chico enseñalode una botella de agua que tenia sujeta, Yuukino sospechaba que era lo que había dejado apoyado en su cabeza.

-no es necesario Kentin, puedo aguanta –y ahí estaba el orgullo de Yuukino haciendo aparición

-eso no parecía cuando de perdías agua a tus amigas –dijo el nombrado Kentin

-no debería espía la conversaciones de las personas

-si no la quiere me la llevo

-llévatela entonces

Y dicho y hecho Kentin miro por un segundo a Yuukino y después se largo con la botella de agua, Yuukino se arrepintió de no poder haber bebido de la botella de agua por culpa de su orgullo, y es que definitivamente su orgullo era demasiado grande.

* * *

Yuna Vanletine era seria, tranquila e inteligente, cuando se enfada daba realmente miedo y en casos extremos podía comportase inesperadamente de alguna manera, nunca sonreía la pocas veces que lo había hecho era para aquellas personas importante en su vida, amaba la música, el dibujo y la pintura, el manga y el anime, escribí sus propias historias, leer y las rosas azules, odiaba a la gente hipócrita, las que finge ser otra persona de la que realmente es, las falsas promesas, saca malas notas y el olvido. Adorabas a sus amigas porque ellas eran naturales cada una a su manera, Jhoshy era divertida, Yuukino era una orgullosa, Lara era rebelde, Utua era tranquila, Akira tímida, Catherine responsable, así eran sus amigas.

Yuna se encontraba perdida en su pensamientos, ¿Qué quería decirle Rosalya a sus amigas y ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser después de clase? ¿No pudo decirlo sin más, sin necesidad hace que se reunieran? Todo era confuso pero no había nada que hacer a respeto, tendría que ir a la reunión de Rosalya para aclara todas sus dudas, sin que ella diera cuenta había sonado el timbre anunciando el descanso toda la clase poco a poco se iba de vaciando quedando ella y dos de sus amigas.

-Yuna despierta que ya es hora de descanso –dijo Jhoshy animada

Yuna despertó de su enseñoramiento y miro a las dos chicas que estaba a su lado.

-¿Yuna estas bien? –pregunto Utua

-si lo estoy no os preocupéis –dijo ella sin más -podéis ir illendo sin mi yo las a canso más tarde

-¿estás segura? –pregunto Utua

-si lo estoy, no os preocupéis

-vale nos veremos ahora -dijo Jhoshy dirigiéndose a la salida arrastrando a Utua

Aquella escena izo que Yuna sonriera un poco, definitivamente sus amigas era muy importante para ella. Miro por la ventana un momento y luego se paro para, cuando ya se había levantado noto que estaba pisando algo y miro hacia abajo y miro lo que pisaba era una libreta, la cogió y la abrió en la primera pagina donde reposaba en nombre de dueño, Lysandro. A Yuna de vino a la mente la imagen de un chico de cabello blanco tirando ha plateado con las puntas teñidas de negro, ojos naturalmente bicolores de color dorado y verde. Vestía con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y botas negras estilo victorianas, en su cuello lleva un pañuelo verde agua. Yuna suspira, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con la libreta de aquel chico y dudaba que fuera la última se dirigió a sitio donde este se sentaba y dejo la libreta, seguro que su dueño la estaba buscando como loco pero ella no tenía tiempo en ir a buscado, y sin más que hacer abandono la clase.

* * *

Utua Yue es una chica muy seria y reservada no habla mucho de su familia ni de sí misma, no confía en la gente desde que era pequeña pero en la gente que cree que puede confiar es divertida un poco infantil graciosa torpe amable y bondadosa, siempre se esfuerza en sus calificaciones, amaba leer novelas de comedia romántica o policiacas, también adora el anime y los video juegos así como hacer cosplay, adora cantar y cocinar postres y dibujar, odiaba a la gente hipócrita y que juzguen a una persona sin conocerla también alas arañas y a la oscuridad así como que le ordenen que hacer. Quizá haya una razón porque Utua no hablaba de su familia o de ella misma pero ninguna de sus amigas la presionaba para que dé dijera que pasaba, ya lo sabían cuando Utua quisiera decirlo lo diría pero de momento el pasado de Utua era un misterio para todas.

Utua de encantaba leer, creo que ya lo había dicho, por eso se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algo nuevo que leer, había sido acompañada por Jhoshy pero en algún momento ella la perdió de vista, seguro que debe está haciendo una de las suyas. Buscaba entre las estanterías una nueva novela, hace poco habían traído libros nuevos así que podía haber uno que fuera interesante. Siguió buscando hasta que reparo en un libro que estaba arriba de todo de la estantería de libros, de llamo porque era la primera ver que lo veía parecía ser antiguo su tapa estaba cubierta de cuero negro y en letra plateadas en el lomo que decía "los cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm*". Utua se estiro para poder coge el libro pero a ser de baja estatura no podría llega a donde estaba el libro, miro hacia los lados para ver si había algo que podía usar pero nada, intento de nuevo estirase consiguiendo el mismo resultado que antes, se dé cruzo por la cabeza apoyase de prime tramo de las estantería pero antes de poder hace nada una mano pálida que sin duda de pertenecía a un hombre había cogido el libro que ella intentaba coge. Ella se giro para ver quién era que había cogido y lo que pudo ver fue el libro en frente de ella, aquella persona de estaba ofreciendo el libro de antes.

-¿este era el libro que buscaba señorita? –pregunto una dulce voz masculina

Utua aparto la vista de libro y la dirigió a la persona que había hablado y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos largos y castaño oscuro, ojos rojos y vestía todo de negro, Utua lo reconoció como el bibliotecario que empezó a trabaja aquí hacia solo un mes, Dimitry.

-¿señorita? –Dimitry la miro extrañado

-si es ese –dijo Utua saliendo de sus pensamientos

El chico sonrió tenuemente y de entrego el libro en sus manos y se alejo de ella.

-avísame si necesitas algo mas –a decir esto el desapareció entre las estanterías de libros

Utua abrazo el libro contra su pecho y fue en la busca de Jhoshy que ya llevaba rato desaparecida.

* * *

Bastet Kane todo Swet Amoris la conocía por ser una chica solitaria con un humor sarcástico, la mayoría de tiempo podía ser fría y cruel pero hay un lado de ella que es amable con las personas que ella quiere, podía ser lo único que quedo de su antigua yo, también era inteligente pero no lo demostraba, amaba La mitología, los felinos pero no los gatos, la oscuridad, las historia de terror y ciencia ficción, los lugares antiguos, los animes, odiaba a los presumidos, los que intentan llevarse bien con todo el mundo, los cerebritos presumidos, los gatos, el rosa, las reglas, matemáticas, la gente hipócrita.

Se encontraba sentada en una banca en alguna parte alejada de patio mirando una nota lila con olor perfume que habían dejado esta mañana en la puerta de su departamento, no había que ser un genio para sabe de quién era solo se preguntaba a que venía esto, ella la conocía muy bien fue su vecina por algún tiempo, sabía que podía ser un poco egocéntrica en algunas cosas y esta no sería diferente a las demás aunque era la primera vez que la metía en el medio. Guardo la nota en su bolsillo y dejo de darle importancia dirigió su mirada al cielo despejado se perdió en él durante unos minutos hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Ella dirigió su mirada a la persona que se había sentado.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí sola? –dijo un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una camiseta roja que tiene el logo de "Winged Skull" y unos pantalones negros con cadenas y zapatillas rojas y blancas.

-¿y a ti que te importa Castiel? –dijo Bastet fríamente

-es verdad no me importa en lo más mínimo –dijo Castiel dándole una calada a cigarrillo que tenía en la mano

-¿y para que pregunta? –Bastet de miro en forma acusadora

-por nada en partícula –fue su única respuesta

Se quedaron en silencio, el fumando su cigarrillo y ella ignorándolo, pasado el tiempo había sonando el timbre anunciando el fin de descanso, Bastet suspiro y se levanto de la banca donde no se había movido desde que empezó el descanso, miro a Castiel por última vez y se giro para irse de ahi.

-a menos podías decir adiós mi amor –dijo Castiel con burla

-y tu podías quédate callado que así te vez más guapo -contesto Bastet

-eres aburrida –tiro lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo a suelo

-"gracias" –dijo con sarcasmo

Después de esa "entretenida" chala Bastet se alejo de ahí y se fue directo a su clase, en la mente de Bastet de llego a la mente una frase que de había dicho alguna vez, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

* * *

Catherine Suzuki es una chica muy sociable que era amable, de gustaba ayuda a los demás y muy sensible pero también tenía su parte fría y cortante que salía cuando se enfadaba, amaba canta, la música y leer, odiaba las arañas, estar sola en la oscuridad y el color rosa, era una de pocas de su grupo de amigas que tenía dos dedos de frente puesto que la mayoría de sus amigas de faltaba más que un tornillo pero se lo pasaba bien con ellas y en un futuro no de importaría irse vivir sola con algunas de ella.

Desde que empezó el descanso no había pasado tiempo con ninguna de sus amigas, apena sonó el timbre de descanso Yuukino había desaparecido, Catherine supuso que había ido a por agua, Akira se había ido a jardín para ayuda en el club de jardinería, había visto a Utua y a Jhoshy y hacia la biblioteca y no quiso molesta, también había visto a Lara proseguir a Kiki por todo la escuela y incluso ofreció su ayuda pero esta dijo que no era necesario que podía sola con el chucho apestoso, a la única que no había visto fue a Yuna y eso fue extraño. Catherine caminaba por los pasillos buscando que hacer hasta que el descanso terminase en eso casi de dan con la puerta de una taquilla en las narices, Catherine mira quién era el culpable de que casi se rompiera la nariz y vio a Armin buscando entre las cosas de la taquilla.

-¿Dónde está? –aparece este no sabía dalo cuenta de lo sucedido

Catherine miro la taquilla que estaba decorada con coloreas llamativos y algún que otro peluche, ella se dio cuenta que no podía ser la taquilla de pelinegro sino de su…

-¡¿Qué haces anima?! –hablando de rey de roma

-mierda es hora de retirase –dicho y hecho, cerro la taquilla y pego la carrera en alguna dirección

Alexy vio como su hermano se largaba a toda prisa y suspira de cansancio, realmente su hermano era un peligro público. Catherine no se había movido de su lugar desde que Armin había desaparecido y aparece Alexy no había reparado en ella, Catherine miro fijamente a chico de cabello azul y de ropa llamativa que era una remera azul y chaqueta naranja, tenía unos cascos verdes, pantalón llenos de pins y un pañuelo y cinturón. En eso Alexy sintió que lo observaban y miro a dirección de Catherine, ella se puso como un tomate a darse cuenta que la habían descubierto mirando, Alexy de sonrió con dulzura y se fue sin decir nada más. Catherine sentía su corazón que iba a mil por hora ella podía jura que en cualquier momento su corazón salía de su pecho. Se quedo ahí buen rato escuchando los latidos exagerado de su corazón que no se dio cuenta que el timbre había sonado anunciando que el descanso había acabado.

* * *

Akira Akimoto Es tímida con los chicos pero cuando se encuentra con sus amigas suele ser muy divertida y puede llegar a hacer varias tonterías. Sus notas no son ni buenas ni malas y es vegetariana, amaba a los animales, de todo tipo. Le encanta leer y dibujar aunque no sea muy buena. Adora resolver acertijos y nadar, Su color favorito es el azul y su debilidad son los dulces, odiaba gente hipócrita y débil mentalmente, No soporta estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Mas que odiar no soporta los truenos ni el llanto de los bebes, ella es extranjera vino desde su país natal a estudia en Swet Amoris, nunca a tenido una relación amorosa pero eso no de preocupaba de momentos.

Cuando llego a Swet Amoris la directora de había dicho que tenía que elegir un club, las únicas dos opciones que tenia era el club de baloncesto o el club de jardinería y ella escogió el club de jardinería que por cierto se encontraba en aquellos momentos ahí ayudando con las actividades de este. Ella aun recordaba el prime día que llego a club de había mandado a que dejara una plantas en la sala de delegados y la clase A, ella había dejado un jarrón con mimosas en la sala de delegado y llevo un ficus a la clase A pero al poco rato llego Nathaniel con la cara azul y no dejaba de estornuda y pregunto quien había sido el responsable de deja las mimosas en la sala de delegados. Akira estuvo media hora pidiéndole perdón, ella no sabía que el delegado principal fuera alérgico a polen de las flores, Nathaniel la perdono pidiéndole que no se volviera a repetir y ella dijo que no volvería pasa. Jade de había dicho que no se preocupara que era normal equivocarse, y para quien se pregunto quién es Jade, Jade era un chico que venía de vez en cuando a cuida el jardín y ayudaba a club de jardinería en algunas cosas.

-Akira, ¿podías planta esta semillas en aquellas macetas –y hablando de el

-claro Jade ahora mismo lo hago –dijo Akira mirando a la dirección donde estaba Jade

Jade tiene el pelo verde jade y los ojos del mismo color. Principalmente lleva un delantal, guantes y un sombrero marrón. Akira cogió las semillas y la empezó a planta en la macetas tal y como había dicho Jade.

-me alegra que seas muy trabajadora –había dicho Jade

-no es nada solo me gusta lo que hago –dijo tímidamente

-me alegra oír eso –Jade miro la hora –tengo que irme a compras unas flores para el jardín ¿podías encargarte de resto?

-claro que puedo

-muchas gracias

Jade se despidió de ella y se fue a compra las nuevas flores para el jardín, Akira se alegraba que alguien confiara tanto ella. Termino de planta las semillas y de hecho un poco de agua, vio que Jade todavía no había vuelto pero ya había sonando el timbre de fin de descanso asi si mas que hacer se fue a clase.

* * *

_***Los hermanos Grimm: se podía decir que fueron los que inventaron los cuentos de hadas**_

_**como podeis ver este capitulo se conoce un poco mas a la chica y a quien chico de toco a cada una.**_

_**si de gusto decírmelo en los Reviews y también puede decirme cualquier duda o critica.**_

_**durante el tiempo que estuve sin **_**_portatil estuve dibujando a nuestras protagonista, decirme si queréis que las cuelgue en deviantart._**

**_¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**


End file.
